playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Ral Zarek
Ral Zarek is a Planeswalker residing in Ravnica. His guild is the Izzet League. Ral's in-game Rival is Hanzo, Ninja Master. Biography Ral is a Planeswalker residing in Ravnica. he utilizes many abilities of the Izzet League, as well as Storm magic and other Planeswalker abilities. During the Return to Ravnica Block, Ral Zarek was jealous to find that Melek, Izzet Paragon, was the Mazerunner of the Izzet League; Not him despite his status at the Izzet League. Now, Ral plots to sabotage the Implicit Maze to prove his status as an Izzet Leader member... But as the events of the maze drew to a close, Zarek failed as Jace Beleren foiled his plot by brainwashing the Mazerunners and ending such a ordeal... Now, Ral Zarek wishes to hatch a plot bigger and more energized plot than a planet's energy supply... '''MORE POWER!!!' THE LEGACY OF RAL ZAREK MAGIC: the Gathering (1993-Onward) MAGIC: Duels of the Planeswalkers (2011-2015) Arcade Opening Rival Name: Hanzo, Ninja Master Ral Zarek was searching for his opponent, who was clearly well hidden as Ral was unable to detect the ninja's existence... Ral then used his hand to sense that somebody was behind him. He created a thunderstrike above his rival, which she dodged. Ral immediately saw his target, and demanded to know how she got there via Blind Eternities without being a Planeswalker. Hanzo simply said that it wasn't hard to get to where they both are now. Confused and angry, Zarek created a thunderstrike which Hanzo dodged as she used her feet to throw and slam Ral to the ground. Ral got up, stating he won't back down even with little power left. The Battle then began... Connection: Both Combatants come from TCGs made by Wizards of the Coast, a property of Hasbro (Even though Eye of Judgment did get bought by Upper Deck.). Both are considered Anti-Heroes of their respective Trading Card Game series. Finally, both are high ranking members of their organization. Ending Gameplay (Square Moves) *- - TBA * - or - TBA * - - TBA * - - TBA * - (midair) TBA * - or (midair) TBA * - (midair) TBA * - (midair) TBA (Triangle Moves) *- - TBA *- or - TBA *- - TBA *- - TBA *- (midair) TBA *- or (midair) TBA *- (midair) TBA *- (midair) TBA (Circle Moves) * - - TBA * - or - TBA *- - TBA *- - TBA * - (midair) TBA * - or (midair) TBA * - (midair) TBA *- (midair) TBA (Throws) * - or - TBA * - - TBA *- - TBA (Trigger Moves) *Item Pick-up - *Block - *Evade - + Left Analog Stick (Super Moves) * - (Level 1): TBA * - (Level 2): TBA *- (Level 3): TBA . Quotes & Taunts (WIP) Intros & Outros (WIP) Costumes Standard Uniform *Izzet League uniform Pre-Order *Counterflux uniform DLC *Enter the Infinite. Profile Items Minions *Lv: 8: Niv Mizzet Trivia This page was edited by someone without the original users consent. In response, a confirmation for a YUGIOH! Rivalry is confirmed... Category:Male Category:MAGIC: the Gathering Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:Third-Party Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Character Ideas